Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate gripping apparatus, and more particularly to a substrate gripping apparatus which can be used in a cleaning apparatus or a drying apparatus for a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer.
Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device fabrication process, a substrate is subjected to a cleaning process or a drying process after the substrate is polished or plated. For example, in cleaning of a substrate, a cleaning liquid is supplied to the substrate while the substrate, which is gripped by a substrate gripping apparatus, is being rotated. A mechanism of gripping a substrate by chucks, which are driven by an actuator, is known as a conventional substrate gripping apparatus.